Châtaigner
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Le thème du #DéfiFanbaseAventures de cette semaine est l'automne. Et qui dit autommne, dit châtaignes.


_**Châtaigner**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _Trois OS dans le courant de la semaine ? Je suis capable de faire ça moi ?!_

… _Disons que l'inspiration est particulièrement forte en ce moment._

 _C'est donc l'occasion de commencer les défis de la fanbase, idée géniale de Tailor Fox (mais si, celle qui écrit façon Kaamelot !)_

 _Pour vous résumer, on a une semaine pour publier un OS ou un drabble avec un thème commun, et on le publie sur Twitter avec le #DéfiFanbaseAventures . Et cette fois-ci, c'est l'automne qui est à l'honneur, à nous de broder dessus ^^_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce concept vous plaira :D_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, ect..._

* * *

Le nain regardait avec une certaine mélancolie la forêt se teinter d'ocre et de pourpre. Les feuilles tourbillonnantes semblaient douées d'une vie propre, voltigeant dans l'air encore doux de ce début d'automne. Grunlek aimait cette saison, même si elle signifiait que bientôt la terre serait recouverte un épais manteau blanc, qui les empêcherait de voyager pendant un ou deux mois. L'hiver était rude au nord du Cratère...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la louve qui filait ventre à terre vers lui, un lapin bien gras dans la gueule. Éden fut récompensée avec force caresses de son ami au bras mécanique, avant que celui-ci ne commencer à vider la proie. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, mais nullement inquiété, il continua sa tâche.

En effet, ce n'était que le bruit d'une énième dispute entre Bob et Théo. Le paladin avait vexé le mage en insultant ouvertement « ces débiles en robe de l'Académie » devant celui qui en avait été expulsé. Le pyromage s'était réfugié dans un arbre pour bouder, sous l'œil amusé de Shin, qui mangeait des pommes au pied d'un arbre non loin de ses deux amis.

-Bob, je suis désolé, grogna Théo.

Seul un bruissement de feuilles lui répondit.

-Boooob, cesse de faire l'enfant, continua l'inquisiteur, peu patient. Je viens de te dire que je suis désolé...

Il entr'aperçu une chevelure brune et un bout de robe rouge au travers du feuillage.

-M'oblige pas à monter, Lennon, menaça le chevalier, l'air mauvais. Tu risquerai de ne pas apprécier ton sort.

Une main jaillit du feuillage et lança une châtaigne, qui rebondit sur le crâne de Théo avec un « bong » sonore.

L'élémentaire en oublia de mâcher sa pomme, figé par le regard de pure colère de l'inquisiteur.

-BALTHAZAR OCTAVIUS BARNABE LENNON , AU NOM DE L'EGLISE DE LA LUMIERE, DESCENDEZ !

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la forêt, tous s'étant figés pendant le hurlement du paladin.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en disant mon nom complet avec une grosse voix que tu vas me faire peur, et encore moins me faire descendre, lui répondit enfin une voix malicieuse.

L'envoyé de la Lumière fulminant, rouge de colère, tourna soudain les talons et repartit en direction du camp où se trouvait le nain.

La tête amusée de Balthazar surgit des feuilles orangées.

-Je l'ai vexé ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Apparemment, lui répondit l'archer en continuant son fruit. Il va faire la tête pendant un moment, mais au fond il t'aime bien...

Pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le mage fut projeté hors de son refuge boisé par une énorme secousse.

Théo, bouclier au bras, venait de charger le châtaignier de toute sa force.

Il ramassa le pyromage sonné avec un sourire ironique sur le visage, tout en soufflant à sa victime :

-Tiens, en voilà un gros marron...Je me demande si Grunlek pourra le cuisiner...

Sur ces mots, il retourna vers son ami nain, son fidèle bouclier dans une main et traînant un Bob vindicatif à sa suite, laissant Shin seul avec ses pommes.

L'archer haussa les épaules avant de croquer dans un fruit juteux.

* * *

 _C'est petit, mais je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire._

 _Et puis, c'est bon d'écrire avec Théo, malgré...Malgré...Non, je refuse d'admettre sa mort x(_

 _Qu'Euthanasie veille sur vous mieux que sur son fervent fidèle,_

 _Tem._


End file.
